


Don't Be A Hungry Tiger, Twinkerbell

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Facial, Frotting, Full Moon, M/M, Werewolf, good memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick reminisces about the good times he had with the Sole Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Hungry Tiger, Twinkerbell

Nick couldn't believe that Queef was gone. Was it worth having his way with a fan if it meant losing the one that he really loved? He sat on the couch in that bombed out house and cried. There weren't any tears. Just his eyes turned a weird red color and he made the ugliest crying sounds ever. 

“WUBWUBWUB WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!”

His internal parts started screeching and there was a loud CLUNK and the crying was complete. He looked up and remembered one of the best times he had with Queef.

 

~

“The irradiated night sky can be beautiful.”

“Wah?”

“Look at it, Queef! All of those colors. This is one of my favorite parts of working a case. It gets me out of the office and I can see all of the beautiful things in this world.”

“Pretty ugly to me, boss.”

“!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I have always loved the way the full moon looked through radiation.”

“Full moon!? Nick! Is it a full moon tonight?”

“Yes, why?”

Queef looked up and got a face full of moon. 

“Nick! The moo- aaaaaahhhghhghghghgh!”

Queef started to grow hair all over his body and he curled up into a ball. He was shrinking right before Nick's eyes!

“Queef? Queef!”

The transformation was complete. Nick looked down and saw his “good friend” had turned into a Pomeranian!

“Can you understand me, Queef?”

“Bark!”

The little Dog-Queef walked over to Nick and sat at his feet.

“Who's a good boy?”

Nick pet him under the chin.

“Bark!”

“That's right! You are! I think I'll call you Twinkerbell.”

Twinkerbell got up and put his front legs on Nick's shin. He then started humping Nick's leg for all he was worth.

“Hey, Twinkerbell, cut that out!”

Nick swatted at Twinkerbell and the little dog backed off. Twinkerbell then jumped up on the couch that Nick was sitting on and curled up. He was asleep in less than a minute and Nick spent the whole night petting him softly.

As soon as the light of the sun shone from over the horizon, Twinkerbell turned back into just regular Queef. He fell off of the couch and woke up.

“Where is I?”

“You turned into a dog and slept beside me all night.”

“What? Fuck! It happened again.”

“Again?”

“Was there a full moon?”

“Sure was.”

“Ever since the Children of Atom baptized me in a barrel of radioactive waste I turn into a dog every full moon.”

“That's...adorable!”

“Can it, toaster, its not cool when you're trying to be the baddest ass in the wastes!”

Queef punched the air a couple times and lost his balance. He toppled over and just lay there, defeated.

“You were pretty cute, Twinkerbell.”

“Twinkerbell?”

“That's what I called you as a dog.”

“Whatever, I'm always really horny afterwards. See?”

Nick saw that Queef's boner had ripped through his pants and was reaching for the sky.

“That's hot.”

“Come and get it, synth boy.”

Nick dropped his trousers and revealed the much rumored pleasure strip. 

“Let me rub it right on your thick one, Twinkerbell.”

“It's waiting, Nicky Wicky.”

Nick got on top of Queef and positioned his penis right between his legs. Then he pressed his crotch hard up against the rod and started moving up and down the whole length. The first movement up caused the synth to jerk downwards and their lips met. Queef stuck his tongue deep in that mouth and Nick sucked on it. He was still slowly moving up and down. The act of rubbing the strip sent vibrations throughout his body that always caused him to jerk. It made him feel like he was submerged in a vat of pure pleasure. It caused a sweet sensation up into his tongue and Queef's tongue enhanced the experience. It took just a few more passes up and down the fleshy shaft to get him to completion. Completion brought along paralysis, but only for a few minutes. Queef had to roll his lifeless body to the side so he could finish.

“Put it right on my face, Ponyboy.”

Queef rubbed and rubbed. Then, he let go the juice that had been itching to get out. It flew through the air and landed on Nick's face. A splotch hit his chin and another went right into the hole in his throat. Then, the final stream went right up his right cheek. Queef got down and snuggled right up close to Nick. The aftercare helped Nick get his movement back and they stayed there for another two hours before a group of raiders forced them out of the area.

 

~

Nick sat back and stared at the half destroyed wall. 

“Come back, Twinkerbell.”

It would take more than talking to himself to get that hot piece of ass back.


End file.
